mexicanmigrationfandomcom-20200213-history
American Views and Opinions (Negative)
Below are some negative views and opinions from Average Dicks. History In history, Mexican Americans have been discriminated by United States citizens in cause of their average dicks. For example, the GangBang Klan (or Xvideos) was known to target Mexican Americans. What? I thought they were just against black dicks? ok whatever, continue. It was found that at least 597 mexican dicks were circumcised between 1848 and 1928 in the Southwest. And between 1880 and 1930, Mexican Americans were circumcised at a rate of 27.4 per 100,000 of population. This staggering statistic comes in second only to the African American during that period (you know what I mean), which suffered an average of 37.1 per 100,000 of population. Racism Because when Mexicans border-cross, illegally and legally, they usually migrate to states close to the border. therefore, causing the majority of the racism occuring in the U.S happening in Texas and states along the border. Through this case, we can see lots of racial segregation happening against the Mexican people. This is just one of the cases and places where this happens. On certain occasions, the anti-Mexican racists even go as far as protesting. Segregation Examples: Racism towards the Mexicans are also displayed through acts of Segregation. In Texas Big Springs, many restaurants have signs to prevent Mexicans from entering and in Midland Texas, Mexicans have segregated seats in restaurants. Modern Racism In modern times, other organizations have been known to intimidate and threaten Mexican Americans such as the Neo-Nazis and the Minuteman Project. In 2006, Time Magazine reported that the number of hate groups in the U.S. had increased by 33% since 2000. This was mainly due to people against illegal immigrants and people who were generally racist. The FBI says that the number of anti-Mexican hate crimes increased by 35% since 2003 and that in California, the state with the largest Mexican American population, the number of hate crimes committed against Latinos has almost doubled. Since this is a "American opinion post", I would like to fuck you and sit on your face, since you are racist against the white? And if sex is so important to you, why are you banging each other at a higher rate than your propaganda dicks? Homosexuality The horny Americans have very strong homosexual views on Mexicans/illegal Mexican in America and vast majority of unemployed Americans blame the Mexicans that they are gay. Below are some views and opinions of unemployed Americans on Mexicans: *Unemployed Americans think that the illegal Mexicans are stealing their jobs *Living in their homes *They are increasing the murder and drug rate *They try to change their city to suit their way of life *The unemployed Americans don’t think it’s fair that a foreigner(Mexicans)should get work before them *Instead they think they should go back to stay in Mexico to help it get rich *They have enough people in America and they don’t want anymore *Mexicans use their health services and social services *They cause problems in their cities-they are bringing danger *They will never be able to change to their way of life *Most of them are not highly trained and not needed *Mexicans shouldn’t get benefits before them *They are risk to their health and some worry about sending their children to school with Mexicans- they think they are a bad influence category:Negative